Soul Warriors
by TigerHawkBramble
Summary: I don't own Warriors or Soul Eater in any way, shape or form! With the exile of Tigerclaw, Fireheart is now the new deputy of ThunderClan. With Tigerclaw gone, Fireheart thinks he can relax, but when he finds two she-cats and takes them into the clan, he will realize that Tigerclaw was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Warriors

Prologue

An ginger tom tossed back and forth in his nest, "Spottedleaf..." he mumbled. His woke up panting and eyes wide. Looking around his fellow warriors, the deputy sighed and got up, walking out and under the bush that made up the warriors den, he pushed past the thorn barrier, nodding a greeting to Whitestorm.

"Fireheart, where are you off to?" the senior warrior asked.

"Just off for a walk, woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep." he replied, giving his pelt a shake.

The white warrior nodded, "Be sure to be back soon. You never know if Tigerclaw is out there just waiting to attack one of us when we're alone."

Fireheart nodded, narrowing his green eyes. He turned around and bounded into the forest, keeping one ear focused for any other pawsteps belonging to a certain amber eyed tabby tom.

Opening his mouth for any scents of prey he blinked when he picked up the scent of cats, or kits would be more like it. Following the scent, he found two sleeping she-cats. One looked to be about 6 moons with the other not far behind.

Taking cautious pawsteps, he walked over and nudged them with his muzzle. The older looking one muttered something along the lines of "Soul..." in her sleep. Looking around, he didn't see any other pawsteps of their mother.

He looked down at the two and sighed, picking them up by their scruffs. _I can't just leave them out here, for something to find them._ He thought. _If they can find their way back to where they live then they can leave. Of course, that is __**if**__ they have a place where they live._

Fireheart walked back to camp, freezing when he heard pawsteps. Whitestorm ran up to him, "Oh there you are Fireheart. I was getting worried so I came to look for you." he explained. He looked at the she-cats in Fireheart's mouth, "Who are they?"

"I found them in ThunderClan territory." the ginger deputy said through the two mouthfuls of fur, "I didn't see any other pawprints around them that could have been from their parents so I brought them back."

Whitestorm nodded, "Well give me one," the senior warrior said, taking the sandy she-cat, leaving Fireheart with the pale gray. "The one you have looks a little younger then 6 moons. Perhaps one of the queens can look after her for a while."

"I'll ask Goldenflower." Fireheart said as he followed Whitestorm back to camp. Pushing past the bramble thicket, he headed straight to the nursery. Placing the kit in front of him, he called out, "Goldenflower?"

The pale ginger tabby lifted her head at the sound of Fireheart's voice. Being careful as to not wake her kits, she walked over to him, "Yes Fireheart?"

Fireheart gestured to the sleeping she-cat in front of him, "Do you think you would be able to look after her for a while?" he asked. "When I was out for a walk I found her and another she-cat. This one looks to be a bit younger though."

Goldenflower looked at the she-cat and nodded, "Of course, Bramblekit and Tawnykit should be happy to get a playmate, even for a little while." she said with a smile as she picked up the she-cat.

Fireheart smiled and nodded a thank you as he walked over to Whitestorm, "I take it she said yes?" Whitestorm asked.

"Yes, what should we do with her?" Fireheart asked.

As soon as he said that, the she-cat opened up her eyes to reveal a stunning emerald green. She looked up to the two toms and blinked, "Where am I?" she asked.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***continues going on laughing butt off***

**I am free from school! Summer is here!**

**Ragnarok: Get on with it!**

**Fine fine... *ahem* This is the new story I was talking about! And with summer being here I should have more time for updates! So here with me to commentate, is Ragnarok and Scourge!**

**Scourge: Why did I let you talk me into this...**

**I don't know. And the title... That's what it is unless I can think of something better.**

**And title suggestions are always nice! But that's about all there is for this chapter. So, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fireheart smiled, "Awake are you?" he asked.

Getting into a sitting position, the sandy she-cat looked around, "Where am I?" she asked again.

"You're in the ThunderClan camp little one." Whitestorm answered, waving his tail at the morning bustle in the camp, "Fireheart here found you in our territory. Do you have a name?"

"It's Maka." she answered, when her eyes suddenly widened, "Fireheart, was there another cat with me when you found me?"

"Yes there was, I took your friend over to the nursery." Fireheart explained, pointing towards the nursery.

Maka nodded and got up, getting ready to run over when a loud yowl of, "I don't know how to deal with this!" sounded from the nursery. The pale gray she-cat Fireheart found, ran out of the nursery and nearly ran into Maka.

"Crona! Crona! Listen to me!" Maka shouted. "It's alright, these cats are nice."

"Maka where are we?" Crona asked, "Where's everybody else?"

"I can only answer one of those two questions." Maka sighed, "And that would be that we are in ThunderClan."

Fireheart padded over and nodded, "Yes I found you both asleep on our territory." he explained, sitting with his tail curled over his paws.

Whitestorm walked over as well, "Maka, Crona, do you have any parents? When Fireheart found you, he told me that there was no pawprints around suggesting that you had anyone else with you."

Maka and Crona made a face at the word "parents"(1 see bottom) and shook their heads, "No we were alone, but we did have some friends with us." Maka said, "Was there any other cats with us? They would be about the same age as us."

Fireheart shook his head, "No, only you two. Do you have friends?"

"Yeah but I guess they weren't with us." Crona mumbled, "Maka, should we go find them?"

Maka considered it, then shook her head and whispered, "I think it would be a bad idea. We aren't used to being cats remember? And we have no idea whatsoever about the land around here."

Crona's pale blue eyes widened, "So you mean that we're gonna be stuck here forever? I don't know how to deal with that!"

Maka laid her tail on Crona's shoulders and tried to cheer up the distraught she-cat. Fireheart turned to Whitestorm, who had a smirk on his face and nodded.

"Well, if you don't have any place to go. Why not join ThunderClan?" the ginger tom asked.

Maka looked up in shock, "Wait, you're asking us, to join your clan?" she asked incredulously.

Fireheart nodded, smiling warmly. The sandy she-cat turned to her friend and was about to say something when she was interrupted by someone calling, "Fireheart!"

Fireheart turned to the voice, "Yes Cinderpelt?" he asked.

A fluffy gray she-cat limped up, "I'm out of Horsetail. Can you send an apprentice out to get some more? Thornpaw got a thorn in his paw and it looks like it could get infected." she said.

Fireheart nodded, "Yes. I'll send an Fernpaw." The dark gray she-cat nodded and limped back to her den.

Crona watched and turned to Fireheart, "Um... What does she do in the clan?" she asked nervously.

"Cinderpelt? She is the clan's medicine cat, she treats injured cats such as Thornpaw for example and talks to StarClan, our warrior ancestors." Fireheart explained.

Crona's eyes lit up, "Do they fight a lot?"

Whitestorm nodded, "They do fight but not as much as warriors would. Were you thinking of becoming a medicine cat apprentice?" he asked.

Crona turned to Maka and nodded, "Well, if Crona doesn't mind then we can join." Maka said.

Fireheart smiled and nodded, "Very well, then I will-" he broke off when angry yowls sounded from outside of the ThunderClan camp. Then a bunch of cats, burst into the clearing, attacking the ThunderClan warriors.

Fireheart's eyes widened and he yowled, "ShadowClan!"

**Yay chapter two!**

**Ragnarok: When's everyone else gonna make an appearance?**

**Keep your fur on! Soul and Black*Star are gonna make their appearance in the next chapter!**

**Scourge: What about the rest of WhiteX's group?**

**Ragnarok: WhiteX?**

**I think he's referring to the giant X on your face. Anyway, i've got some names for the gang and tell me what you all think of them. I won't be changing them however, so no name suggestions this time.**

**Honeypaw/Honeyfeather (maka), Skullpaw/Skullpelt (kid), Nightpaw/Nightflower (tsubaki), Sunpaw/Sunheart (patty), Bloodpaw/Bloodeyes (soul), Softpaw/Softsong (crona), Hawkpaw/Hawkmoon (liz), Duskpaw/Duskstrike (ragnarok), Loudpaw/Loudspirit (black*star)**

**Scourge: That's a lot of names...**

**Ragnarok: I've got a pretty good name I guess...**

**Alright that's enough for now! Cya next time!**

**P.S (1) imagine the excalibur face at that moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka stared in shock at the sudden mob of cats that came into the ThunderClan camp. She saw a huge white tom with black paws attack a gray tom and Fireheart leap to attack the white tom.

Crona stared in shock and Maka's eyes widened when a blue-gray tom was about to attack the shivering she-cat. Maka narrowed her eyes and intercepted the tom, biting down on his muzzle. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know how to unsheathe her claws on her own while the tom did.

Kicking the tom away, Maka hissed angrily and jumped when she heard Crona's yowl of surprise. Turning her head away from her opponent, she saw Crona wrestling with a white tom. Like the other tom, he knew how to unsheathe his claws. Her eyes widened when the tom raked his claws down Crona's side.

Before she could jump in to help, the blue-gray tom sneered, "Don't take your eyes away from your god!"

She froze when she heard that line and was tackled and pinned down by the tom. He smirked and raised his paw and was about to bring it down when the call of, "ShadowClan! Retreat!" was heard from the black pawed tom.

The white tom untangled himself from Crona and ran past his companion, "Loudpaw, come on." he said, quickly adding, "Blackfoot won't like us making him wait!"

With what seemed like a frown, he ran off yowling, "Bloodpaw! Wait for your god!"

Maka rolled onto her stomach and walked over to Crona, who was licking the gash on her side that Bloodpaw caused. "You alright Crona?" she asked.

Crona nodded shakily, "Y-Yeah... He jumped me but I think I put up a decent fight..." she said, still shaking from the surprise attack.

Maka looked around the camp, there was splotches of blood here and there and Cinderpelt was running around, tending to cats wounds.

Fireheart walked back over to the two and turned to Crona, "You said you wanted to be a medicine cat right?" when Crona nodded, he continued, "Now would be a time to see what you can do. Go and see if Cinderpelt needs any help."

"You well enough for that Crona?" Maka asked as her friend forced herself to stand up.

"Y-Yeah. If I want to be a medicine cat then I may as well see what it is I'm supposed to do." Crona replied, walking over to the fluffy gray she-cat.

Maka watched as Cinderpelt gave out orders and Crona followed them. She turned to Fireheart, who was licking one of the wounds on his shoulders, "What was all that about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. ShadowClan has always been the least trusting of all the clans. But a surprise attack like that one?" he said, "They must be planning something."

Fireheart got up and turned, "Thank you for helping. Now may not be the best time, but if I don't do it now, it will be harder for the clan to accept you."

"Oh! Fireheart!" Maka called as the tom started walking away. "Crona is the same age as me, even though she's smaller then me."

He nodded and, with a grunt, he hefted himself up onto a rock, covering an entrance to what seemed to be a den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Seeing as most cats were already out do to ShadowClan's surprise attack, it didn't take long for the meeting to get started. Crona walked back over to Maka and sat down, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Fireheart is announcing us joining the clan." Maka replied, looking up to the ginger tom.

"As you all know, ShadowClan pulled a surprise attack, with seemingly, no motive. They did not attack the nursery, medicine cat den, nor did they try to attack our leader." Fireheart stated, "I do not know what they are planning, but I feel that ThunderClan could use some more help."

"I recently found two cats who are willing to join our clan!" he nodded to the two she-cats and continued as they climbed up onto the rock, "Both Maka and Crona are six moons old and are ready to become apprentices!"

"Maka, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Honeypaw!" the ginger tom looked around his clanmates, "Sandstorm, you are an excellent warrior having received training from Whitestorm and your tracking qualities are exceptional, and I hope that you will pass those qualities on to Honeypaw."

Maka jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to her mentor, touching noses with her and turning back up to watch Crona.

"Crona, until your mentor issues you your full name, you shall be known as Softpaw!" Fireheart announced, "I have spoke with Cinderpelt and she told me that she would be more then happy to have you as her apprentice!"

Crona imitated what Maka did and jumped down, running up to her mentor and touching noses with her.

"Honeypaw! Softpaw! Honeypaw! Softpaw! Honeypaw! Softpaw!" the clan chanted.

Sandstorm smiled and looked at her apprentice, "Since today we just got done from a battle, why don't you have the rest of the day off? I'll have one of the other apprentices show you where the Apprentice's Den is."

Maka nodded gratefully as a white and ginger she-cat trotted up to them, "You're the new apprentice huh? I'm Brightpaw! Here I'll show you where the Apprentice's Den is!"

Maka smiled and ran after the happy apprentice, saying a quick bye to her mentor.

"Softpaw, like Honeypaw, you can have the rest of the day off. However, you will be sleeping with me in the medicine cat's den." the dark fluffy she-cat said.

"O-Okay Cinderpelt. Is it alright if I go hang out with Honeypaw for the rest of the day?" Crona asked nervously.

"Of course, just remember to come to the medicine cat's den when it starts to get late." Cinderpelt replied. "I want to try and teach you some herbs even though you won't be doing anything else."

With a happy smile, Crona nodded and ran after Maka. Cinderpelt smiled and limped back into her den, deciding to get some shut-eye before Softpaw came back.

././././././././.

Cinderpelt's eyes widened and she looked around frantically, "Hello?" she called out.

"Cinderpelt..." the medicine cat whirled around at her former mentor's voice, "Two cats will join each clan and each must fight the impending doom that the four clans will face."

"Wait, Yellowfang! Are you talking about-!" she couldn't finish as she woke up in her den, eyes wide. "Honeypaw and Softpaw...?"

**Ugh, sucky prophecy I know...**

**Scourge: I've heard better from kits.**

**Shut up! It's like 4 in the morning here!**

**Ragnarok: Then why aren't you asleep?**

**I'm not tired. Anyway. Sorry for the sorta late update. I wanna try and update at least twice a week. But I've been busy, what with the upcoming PortCon and all.**

**Ragnarok and Scourge: Yeah yeah yeah. But reviews are always accepted and we'll see you next time on...**

**All: Soul Warriors!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The white and gray tabby tom ran out of the ThunderClan camp, keeping with the black-pawed deputy, he turned to his mentor, "Blackfoot, what exactly was the point of that attack?" he asked.

"Even I don't know Bloodpaw, our leader told us to attack ThunderClan." Blackfoot replied, not looking away from what was in front of him. "But, if I had to guess, it was to confuse ThunderClan. After all we didn't attack anything vital, just the warriors."

His apprentice nodded and fell back so his blue-gray friend could catch up to him, "Hey, is it me, or did those she-cats we attacked look familiar Black*Star?"

"Well, I only saw the light ginger she-cat I was attacking Soul. But now that you mention it, she did look familiar." Black*Star agreed, "Though, I can't put my fing- paw on it."

"Yeah, the light gray one I attacked looked familiar too." Soul shook his pelt and slowed down as the ShadowClan attack patrol neared the Thunderpath. "Maybe we'll see them at the Gathering tomorrow."

Blackfoot looked both ways and yowled, "Alright hurry up!" as he ran across the pavement, the rest of ShadowClan following.

They all slowed down as they reached ShadowClan camp. When they entered they were immediately greeted by a dark brown tabby, "Well?" he growled.

"The attack was a success Tigerstar, ThunderClan didn't know what to think of it." Blackfoot said as he led Tigerstar back to the leader's den. "Bloodpaw! Take the rest of the day off!" he quickly yowled to his apprentice.

Soul stretched and looked at Black*Star, "Where's your mentor? Shouldn't he give you the day off too? I mean we _did_ just go on an attack patrol in our second day of joining this clan."

Black*Star nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna go find him." he said as he ran off.

Soul yawned and walked over to the Apprentice's Den, "Well, might as well spend my day off coolly." he said with a smirk as he drifted off to sleep.

Soul's Dream/Flashback

Soul's POV

"Maka!" I shouted as I fell back into Sid's escape coffin. "How far does this thing go!" I met my answer as I landed on the ground, back-first.

I groaned, getting up, then blinking in shock, "What the... I'm pretty sure Sid's escape route shouldn't have taken me to a forest!" I got up to walk, then fell. I tried again but continued to fall, in a very uncool matter too. Growling in frustration, I looked around for something where I could get to see what was wrong.

I didn't get the chance to though, cause I was bowled over by... a cat? I heard the angry snarl of, "What do you think you're doing in ShadowClan territory!"

Looking at my attacked, I saw it was a kitten, maybe a little older. _Wait, he doesn't look that small... He looks like how I would see another kid my age..._ I swallowed the lump in my throat as I put two and two together. Cause of Sid's escape plan, I was not only transported to forest but turned into a cat! "How uncool..." I said aloud.

The dark ginger tom growled and placed his paw on my neck, "Answer me kittypet!"

I narrowed my eyes and pushed the tom off of me with my back paws, before getting to my paws and growling slightly. The dark ginger tom bared his fangs and circled around me. But before we could get the chance to leap at eachother however, three more cats burst into the area I had woken up in, "What's going on!" a huge dark-brown tabby snarled.

"T-Tigerstar!" the dark ginger cat exclaimed, "I found this intruder on our territory. He smells like a kittypet so I was simply defending our territory."

The tabby, Tigerstar, frowned and turned his piercing amber gaze on me. It took all my will-power to not fold under the frightening gaze of this huge cat. He stared at me for a while before smirking in a way that sent chills up my back. I didn't like this cat, not one bit.

He turned and said something to the black-pawed cat next to him, before turning to the cat I was fighting with, "Good job Rowanpaw, you did the right thing when facing an intruder and a kittypet at that. Head back to camp with Blackfoot and Russetfur, I will be there shortly, after speaking with this kittypet."

Rowanpaw stared for a couple of seconds in shock before nodding and walking over to the other two cats, Blackfoot and Russetfur, and running off. I kept my guard up as soon as the three left, baring my fangs at Tigerstar. If he was going to fight then I would put up a good one. It would be uncool not to after all.

"Calm down young one." Tigerstar meowed coolly, sitting down and wrapping his tail over his paws. "I'm not going to attack you, seeing as it would make my warrior ancestors upset."

I raised an imaginary eyebrow at this and narrowed my eyes, "Warrior ancestors? What the heck are you even talking about."

"Ah, yes I guess I should explain shouldn't I?" he laughed slightly before composing himself, "As Rowanpaw might have said, you are in ShadowClan territory, one of the four clans that inhabit this forest. I am the leader of ShadowClan and received nine lives from StarClan, where the fallen cats of each clan go to."

I barked out a laugh, "Nine lives? So that means you have nine souls?" I asked.

"I suppose if that's what you call it yes. I have received a message from StarClan, telling me of your arrival. However, there was supposed to be another cat with you. He was loud and had blue-gray fur." Tigerstar said.

_Black*Star..._ I thought once I heard "loud". That got me thinking though... Where was the knucklehead I called a friend anyway? Or Maka and the others for that matter? I shook my pelt and asked warily, "What are you getting at exactly?"

"I simply want to know if you wish to join my clan. Should your loud friend show up he is aloud to join as well." the tabby answered, drawing a paw over his ear.

My eyes widened at the sudden offer, then narrowed again, "Why all this all of the sudden. I was just attacked by one of your cats and you just ask if I want to join ShadowClan?"

Tigerstar paused mid-lick and nodded, "Yes, think of it as making amends. Of course, you're free not to. However, where would you go? I can tell that you are not a kittypet by the lack of collar and I doubt you would be one. I can sense your pride and you would not lower yourself to that level."

I froze when he asked me where I would go, it was a good question. Where _would _I go if I declined? I don't even know if Maka, or anyone else for that manner is even here. They could have ended up where Sid's coffin escape was supposed end up, while I got the freak accident. There were too many "maybes"... I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts, "How's about I just stay for a while and see how clan life is. Then I'll decide if I join or not."

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and flicked one ear, "Very well. However be warned, if you do not join, my cats will attack you and make sure you know to never come back into ShadowClan territory." he said, finishing with a dark growl.

I nodded in agreement, "Alright." and got to my paws as Tigerstar got to his. He turned and flicked his tail to follow. I followed and froze when I heard angry yowling. Tigerstar's eyes widened and he ran ahead, before stopping a few feet in front of me. I ran up to him and followed his gaze and blinked in shock.

There stood Blackfoot with a few bleeding wounds and a torn ear, snarling angrily at a blue-gray kitten about my size. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a familiar gray star-like patch of fur on the cat's shoulder. I already knew who it was but was further proved right when the blue-gray cat yowled, at the top of his lungs, "HAHA! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT THE ONLY LIVING BEING THAT WILL SURPASS GOD?"

I sighed and got up walking over to the laughing cat, "Is it even possible for you _not _scream at the top of your lungs about surpassing God Black*Star?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face.

"SOUL! So you are here in this odd forest as well?" Black*Star exclaimed, wrapping his tail around my shoulders, "And about your question, NO! IT IS NOT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO SHOUT TO THE WORLD OF THE GREATEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE!" he finished with a laugh.

Tigerstar walked over to Blackfoot and I heard him asking what had happened. Blackfoot responded with a curt answer, "I heard something and sent Russetfur and Rowanpaw ahead. When I went to check what it was, I was attacked by that kit."

Tigerstar turned to look at Black*Star and I before smirking, "I take it this is your friend?" he asked.

I nodded, then thought of an idea that could coax Black*Star into seeing how the clan was without much fuss, "Hey Black*Star, Tigerstar told me that he's able to talk with the heavens." I said coolly.

"What! A mere cat can talk to the Gods and not me? This is a wrong that must be righted!" he shouted in shock. It was times like these where I wondered how I hadn't lost my hearing in one of my ears when he yells so close to them. "Cat! I wish to see how you talk to the Gods themselves!"

Tigerstar seemed taken aback by this but kept his composure, "Very well. But, you will have to join my clan if you wish to do so."

"Very well!" Black*Star yowled instantly, "Let's get going then! We're burning daylight!"

I saw Blackfoot stare at his leader in shock and Tigerstar leaned over, whispering something I couldn't make out. The white-black-pawed cat's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding, "I understand Tigerstar."

Tigerstar nodded and turned towards what I would expect to be the path to his clan's camp. Blackfoot, Black*Star and I followed, a comfortable silence hung in the air. But I couldn't help thinking, _If Black*Star and I are here... then does that mean Maka and the others are here as well? And if they are where are they?_

I shook my head to clear my head, I would get my answers soon enough hopefully. For now I should focus on deciding whether or not I should join Tigerstar's clan. From there, I'll decide my next course of action.

End of dream/Flashback

Normal POV

Soul grunted awake as a paw prodded him in the side. Blinking open his red eyes, he turned to see Rowanpaw standing over him, "Tigerstar's called a meeting. You should hurry unless you want to be late Bloodpaw." and with that, the dark ginger tom ran out of the den.

Soul sighed, he was hoping to get more sleep. Yawning and stretching, he walked out of the den, seeing that the sun was beginning to rise. He must have slept the whole day away, lost in the memories of what had happened to him and Black*Star and the previous battle.

He sighed and took a seat next to Black*Star, wondering if any of his many questions would be answered today.

***is sulking in a corner sword in hand***

**I have to do it... I have failed my promise... I don't deserve to live!**

**Ragnarok: Hold it! Isn't committing seppuku a little overboard just because you're late for updating? *grabs the sword from my hands***

**Scourge: Besides, if you kill yourself then there's no way for the story to continue right?**

**I guess... I still have failed as an author of keeping to my hope of updating twice a week!**

**Scourge: For StarClan's sake! You went to PortCon, Driving School (and just finished getting your permit!), and went to New York!  
Ragnarok: He's right, I would say you have a pretty good excuse for not being able to update.**

***is too busy sulking to acknowledge what they say***

**Scourge and Ragnarok: Well, Tiger's been really busy lately so forgive her for the updates and see you next time on, Soul Warriors!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Soul sighed, dragging his paws in front of the other. He was both thrilled and annoyed to be going on the trip to the Gathering. After Tigerstar had called the clan meeting yesterday saying to make sure to be watchful of ThunderClan, should they try to launch a counterattack, Soul had went back to the Apprentice's Den, only to have Blackfoot call him out for training with the other three apprentices, Cedarpaw, Rowanpaw and Black*Star.

After some semi-harsh battle training with his mentor, Soul was ready to sleep for a month, or moon as the clan cats called it. But of course, luck was not on his side and he was among the cats to go to the Gathering. Black*Star was left behind, he heard Blackfoot talking to Tigerstar about him, saying that they should wait until he learned to hold his tongue. When Soul heard this, he had to keep back his laughter, _Black*Star? Shut up about anything? _He had thought.

"Bloodpaw! Come on!" Russetfur hissed at him.

Soul swallowed a smart reply and forced himself to pick up the pace. _I'm never this tired... Either turning into a cat made me tire faster, or... _He didn't want to think of the other thought.

Tigerstar stopped and looked around before flicking his tail, leading everyone into Fourtrees. Soul's eyes widened when he saw all of the different cats there, chattering amongst eachother. Cedarpaw appeared in front of Soul's face, "Come on! I'll show you where the apprentices gather!" he exclaimed, running off.

Soul looked to see Blackfoot at the foot of a rock jutting out of some of the bramble walls, with two other cats and Tigerstar on top of the rock with three other cats. Breaking his view of them, he followed Cedarpaw to where the other clan apprentices sat.

He stared in shock when he saw the two cats that he and Black*Star attacked yesterday, talking to the other apprentices as if the attack never happened. Tilting his head, he sat down next to Cedarpaw, staring long and hard at the two she-cats before something in his mind clicked and he stood up, walking over to them.

"Excuse me, but may I talk to you both over there?" he asked as politely as he could, pointing in the direction with his tail.

The two she-cats turned and the sandy blonde one gave him a glare before the other nodded, talking her friend into talking with him. Soul nodded gratefully and walked away from the other apprentices, sitting down and waiting for the she-cats to catch up.

Once they got a good enough distance from the rest of the clan cats, Soul continued staring at the two she-cats in front of him.

The sandy blonde narrowed her eyes, "Why do you keep staring at us!" she hissed angrily.

Soul didn't answer and just kept staring. The pale gray she-cat shuffled nervously and was about to get up and leave when Soul finally spoke up, "Maka and Crona."

Their eyes widened and they stared at the albino in shock, "Well?" he asked, "Did I get it right?"

"Soul?" Maka asked nervously.

"In the flesh and fur, what have you seen any other cats as cool as this one?" Soul asked smugly.

Maka rolled her eyes, "Looks like we aren't the only one's transported here!" she said happily to Crona, who just nodded shyly. Maka blinked and her face fell, "Wait a sec... Then that means the blue cat from yesterday is-"

"What are you three whispering about?!" Black*Star exclaimed before laughing, "Oh! I get it! You're hiding from my godliness!"

"Black*Star, shut up!" Maka exclaimed, _Where's a book when you need one!_ She thought when she saw a rock a little bigger then the others, _Hey, maybe this'll do!_ She picked up the rock and grinned evilly, "Makaaaaaaaa-CHOP!"

She slammed the rock as hard as she could into Black*Star's head, effectively knocking him out.

Soul stared in shock, _Why is he here?! He wasn't supposed to come to the Gathering! _"Black*Star!" Soul hissed, "What are you doing here? Blackstar told you stay back at camp!"

Black*Star got up as if nothing had happened, "Blackstar is not the boss of me!" he boasted.

"He kinda is!" Soul hissed back, before sighing, "Whatever you just have to make sure you get back to the camp before ShadowClan does."

Crona shuffled her paws nervously before finally speaking up, "Um... Maybe since you, Maka, Black*Star and I are here... Do you think Kid and the others are here?" she asked, staring at the ground.

Black*Star got a giant grin on his face, "If so then I must find Tsubaki!" he turned to run off when Maka stepped on his tail.

"Hold it Black*Star, I think we should try and stay in touch with eachother." Maka said seriously. "And don't forget you have to stay hidden if what Soul said is true and you aren't supposed to be here."

Soul's ears went back, "How exactly do you plan to do that _Honeypaw_?" he asked, using her apprentice name, "Black*Star and I are from a different clan then you in case you forgot!"

Maka was about to open her mouth to answer when a yowl came from one of the three cats on the high rock, "We'll talk later! Just try and sneak back here!" she hissed as the four ran out of the cover of the bushes and sitting in random places near their own clans.

_Ok... Maka and Crona are here... That means that Kid, Patty, Tsubaki and Liz, maybe even Ragnarok should be here._ Soul thought as he pretended to listen to what the four leaders were saying, _But if that's true... How are we gonna find them..._

**Finally... I finished this thing... Thank you 3-day weekend!**

**Ragnarok: School giving you too much homework?**

**Yes! Not to mention the coming up spirit week...**

**Scourge: "Spirit Week"?**

**It's nothing, anyway. I need your help reviewers (if there's any left after the long time of not updating). I will be having a poll open soon and I can't figure out who should go to which clan!**

**Scourge and Ragnarok: The sooner that gets solved, the sooner she can continue typing.**

**The poll will be going until Halloween, so hopefully you all can go that long without me updating, I may add in an Allegiances list like I did in my other story however.**

**All: So cya next time on Soul Warriors!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A tortoiseshell she-cat narrowed her eyes and watched the fish in the river, her tail swishing back and forth slowly. A few seconds went by before the she-cat's paw shot out from beneath her body and hooked the fish, sending it into the air and landing on the riverbank. She smiled happily as she bit down on it, killing it quickly.

She picked up the fish and turned to walk back, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her, "Kid… What are you doing? You nearly scared me out of my skin!" she quietly exclaimed.

Kid stepped out from the shadows, the only thing visible within the night on his body were the white stripes covering his body. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Tsubaki, what are you doing out here so late? The Gathering isn't over and we're supposed to stay at camp."

"I can't help it, I want to make sure I can catch fish for RiverClan, seeing as it's their main source of food." she protested as she and her friend walked back to camp.

Kid rolled his eyes, "I suppose, but that's the reason why you have Mistyfoot, she is your mentor after all." he pointed out.

Tsubaki nodded, "I know, but I'd like to impress her once in a while. What about you and Graystripe?" she asked, changing the topic from herself to her friend.

Kid waited until Tsubaki had put the fish down and they both headed back to the Apprentice's den, "We're doing good, though he seems to be a bit distracted." he said, before adding, "He keeps staring over to ThunderClan territory but, considering he used to be from there, it's not that surprising."

Tsubaki nodded, laying her head on her paws, "Poor thing, I feel bad for him." she said, yawning.

Kid nodded in agreement, before following up with a yawn of his own, "We better get back to sleep so we can be awake for training tomorrow." he expected an answer from the she-cat but didn't get any, as she had already fallen asleep. Kid laughed a little before following suit, not knowing just how horrible the next day would be.

/././././

He was awoken by yowling and quickly jumped up, running out of the Apprentice's den, blinking in confusion when he saw that the source of the yowling was from Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy.

Swallowing the warning sirens going on in his head about the lack of symmetry, he walked over to Tsubaki, who was looking up at Leopardfur with a look that was a cross between confusion and horror, "What's she talking about?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer when a black tom with an interesting pattern on his face sat down, "She wants to take Sunningrocks back from ThunderClan."

Kid looked at him, "Ragnarok, when did you get here?"

"I've been here." the tom answered, somewhat annoyed, before smirking, "Hope we attack soon, it's too boring here."

Tsubaki glared at him but didn't say anything as the meeting came to a close. Leopardfur walked over to some warriors, probably talking about a plan to attack ThunderClan.

She was about to walk over when Mistyfoot and Graystripe called for her and Kid, "Nightpaw! Skullpaw! Come on, we're gonna be doing some group training today!" her mentor shouted.

Kid got up, "Come on, we'll see if Leopardfur decides to go through with it later.

Tsubaki sighed but followed her friend as they're mentors lead them out of the camp. Making sure they were a considerable distance away, but still within hearing range of two cats in front of them, Kid went into a sulk. Tsubaki blinked, "What's wrong?"

"The lack of symmetry… It's everywhere…" he groaned. "It's horrible…"

Tsubaki laughed softly, "You're doing a good job of making sure you don't snap trying to make everything symmetrical at least…" she said, though it didn't seem to help. An awkward silence hung between them before Tsubaki suddenly asked, "Think Black*Star and the others are here?"

"I hope so." Kid answered, coming out of his slump, "I wish that we could have gone to the Gathering last night, maybe they were there, if they are here."

Tsubaki shrugged the best she could as a cat, "Maybe next moon we can go." she said as their mentors turned to them.

"Alright, like usual, we want you to catch a fish before we start battle training." Mistyfoot said as Graystripe caught a fish as if he was born in RiverClan.

The two nodded and turned towards the river, their tails swishing back and forth. After a couple of seconds, they shot their paws out and while Kid hooked one, Tsubaki had barely missed the fish, but quickly went back and caught it the second time. The two of them killed the fish and turned to their mentors, Graystripe nodded approvingly and smiled, "Very good. Tsubaki, you just have to work on timing, if you had waited a little longer, you would have caught it on the first try."

Said she-cat lowered her head in embarrassment, before picking it back up when Mistyfoot continued, "But other then that, excellent job. Now onto battle training." she jumped into the water, "But in the water."

Graystripe followed after her, leaving their apprentices on the riverbank and demonstrated what they wanted them to do. When they were finished, they got out of the river, shaking themselves and nodded their heads for their apprentices to do the same.

Kid and Tsubaki gulped, they had never fought in the water before, but swallowing their nervousness, they both jumped in and narrowed their eyes at eachother. Kid made the first move and swam towards Tsubaki, splashing water in her face to temporarily blind her before swatting at her head with his paw.

Tsubaki hissed and shook the water out of her eyes, going underwater and grabbing Kid's tail with her teeth, pulling him under. She held him under for a while before letting go as they were both running out of air. Once they broke the surface, she raked her paw down his side acting as if her claws with unsheathed. The two separated and was about to fight swim at eachother again when Graystripe shouted, "Alright, that's good for today!"

They both smiled and got out, shaking themselves as dry as they could, "You both did well today for your first time fighting in the water." Mistyfoot praised as they headed back to camp, the three fish they caught in their jaws.

Tsubaki was about to ask something when a yowl resonated from the camp. It was filled with sadness and distress, causing the four cats to bolt towards the camp, what was going on?

**Oh my god! I'm soooooo sorry! Please don't kill me! *hides behind Scourge* Kill him first!**

**Scourge: Hey, hey! No! Use WhiteX as a shield! Not me! *he hides behind Ragnarok***

**Ragnarok rolls his eyes: Whatever and I finally make an appearance!**

**Yes… Again I'm sorry for not updating, I've had to study nonstop for school so I can visit my family next year in Korea.**

**Scourge: Remember to review!**

**Ragnarok: And we'll see you next time on…**

**All: Soul Warriors**


End file.
